私を守っ Keeping Me Alive
by SolitaryLotus
Summary: WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI! A two-part KuroFai oneshot. Inspired by the song Keeping Me Alive by The Afters.
1. 私を守っ Part One

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI!

This is a two-chapter one-shot. If that makes sense. o.o;; KuroFai loveliness with the first chapter in Kurogane's POV, the second in Fai's POV. I was inspired to write this based off the song Keeping Me Alive by The Afters. It fits this couple so perfectly. The lyrics to the song are interspersed throughout the story. First chapter is set in the Tokyo of the later chapters in the manga, or the first OVA in the anime: Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations.

Enjoy!

Rated: T [for language]

**Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the POV's lines.

_Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but it would be pretty awesome if I did.

* * *

_Keeping Me Alive: Part One_

**Kurogane:**

"It's no use."

A weary voice said softly and breathed out. The sound of a soft clink came as the young woman's tweezers brushed the side of a bowl filled with blood-soaked cotton balls. Glasses adorned her very sober face. She released the pressure on the instrument to drop another ball in with the others. Each was just as saturated as the next. There was a higher pitched gasp.

"What do you mean?!"

It came from a small rabbit-like thing that sat on the nearby bed. Two long ears drooped as the white creature raised both paws to his mouth and waited fearfully for an answer. Light reflected off of the shiny red stone in his forehead, projecting into a hologram of a black-haired woman who looked on in silence.

"His eyeball has been gouged out. In a case like this, it's not uncommon to die just of shock...not to mention we don't have enough medicine here."

The young woman laid the tweezers down on the table near the bowl of cotton balls, sighing in resignation. One of the older men stepped forward and laid a work-hardened hand on her shoulder in sympathy, speaking to the others in the room.

"We have no doctor here. Satsuki-chan is a medical student, but as far as performing surgery...that's really difficult."

The rabbit thing, named Mokona, cut in.

"What will happen to Fai?!"

Deathly silence followed as an answer.

A group of seven cloaked people stood around the room. Two boys dressed in black were standing beside each other and a brunette was looking on in silence, his eyes focused on the sleeping girl lying on one of the two beds. A silhouette of a tall dark-haired man was framed by the doorway as he stood the furthest away, arms folded across his chest.

"Yuuko!! YUUKO!!"

Tears streamed down the white creature's face as he called pleadingly to the image of the woman projected from his forehead jewel. Yuuko's face remained emotionless and her eyes drifted to look at the blonde man lying on the other bed where Mokona was sitting.

"Please!! Fai's going to die!! YUUKO!!"

The manjuu begged desperately as more tears fell from his eyes. Yuuko appeared to be about to speak when a weak voice quietly broke in.

"...D-Don't...."

The dark ninja in the doorway instantly lifted his head, blood-red eyes sparking as he recognized the voice. The blonde on the bed had spoken. His left eye was covered with a tangle of bandages, all seeping with blood, several thin trails of it trickling out from underneath the failed attempt to stem the flow. Everyone in the room turned to listen as he went on, voice shaky from the effort of talking and breath coming in short gasps.

"If I continue to live...Syaoran-kun's magic will also live."

The brunette boy flinched a little. It had been his fault that Fai had lost an eye. His clone "self" had desired power to cross dimensions and knowing that the magician possessed such power in the blue color of his eyes, had torn out the man's left eyeball, stealing his magic.

"It's only half the magic but it's still too great..."

The voice trailed off into a coughing fit. The magician was the one who now lay on the bed, right eye closed, as he slowly succumbed to the temptation to fall asleep for good. The man in the doorway watched, his muscled body tensing.

_Fai...you..._

Fai had finished coughing and sucked in a few breaths, preparing himself to go on. His face was calm, but the creased lines spoke of suffering and pain that he was clearly not showing on the surface.

_...idiot..._

The ninja's right hand clenched itself into a fist. The blonde sighed lightly, finishing his statement.

"...He...won't be able to be stopped..."

Mokona choked a strangled sob and wailed.

"FAI!!"

That did it.

A sharp cracking noise was heard from the entrance. Several people gasped and all turned to stare at the dark figure in the doorway.

_The hell?! How could you do this to me?_

Kurogane's body tensed, right arm outstretched and right fist sitting in the middle of a small crater he'd made when he punched the wall. His entire frame was almost visibly shaking with pent-up emotion.

_This whole time...you never...cared about yourself at all?! _

"What...kind of person..."

His deep voice reverberated the small room as he gritted out the words. Without warning, he lunged forward.

"...would just resign himself to that?!"

Kurogane's fist had moved position and now clutched the front of the blonde mage's bloody shirt, hauling Fai's small frame a bit off the bed. His scarlet eyes bore into Fai's half-opened blue one and he drew back his left fist, as if to launch it forward to grind into the magician's face. Mokona yelled suddenly.

"Stop!! Kurogane!!"

_**It's like I never lived**_

_**Before my life with you**_

The ninja's eyes and the magician's eye were locked. Crimson piercing sapphire.

_Why the f*ck don't you care about yourself? Does it even occur to you that we care? That _I_ care?!_

Kurogane mentally screamed at Fai, body tensed with anger but eyes shaking with honest hurt. The fist meant for Fai's face trembled. The blonde's face moved weakly to curve into a signature smile. The smile that he always wore: fake, empty, superficial. Never sincere. His single blue eye glistened with sadness and longing.

"...I'm sorry."

The look on his face indicated that he almost expected the ninja to punch him and was accepting it. He whispered the words to Kurogane's ears only before he lost the strength to even hold his own head straight, letting it fall limply to the side. The sight was like a dagger piercing Kurogane's heart.

_You can't...die..._

The ninja's fist finally lowered, as did his head, and he moved the hand to cradle the soft blonde head. His voice was quiet, but firm.

"Witch, is there a way to save this guy?"

The woman in the hologram answered him.

"...there is."

Kurogane immediately jerked to look at her.

"However, if I were to do it, the price would be too heavy to bear."

_...Price? Price doesn't matter. I'd give anything._

_**So much was missing here**_

_**I never even knew**_

He returned to gazing at Fai's face, lightly tuning out the sound of the vampire twins and one of the men as they discussed the problem of the water with Yuuko. The magician took slow and ragged breaths, chest heaving up and down with the effort. Red liquid was still seeping out from under the dirty bandages around his empty eye, siphoning the strength from his body.

_Fai..._

Kurogane felt a lump form in his throat. Ever since his parents were murdered, he'd lived his entire life for the sole purpose of avenging them. Strength was all that mattered. Get stronger and kill the man with the dark crest he'd seen on that sword. He hadn't known it, but he'd formed walls around himself blocking out everyone else. Becoming strong was his only goal besides his vow to protect his country and the ruler of it, Princess Tomoyo. He had shut out interaction from anyone else and had locked up emotions, labeling them as weak and useless. Friends were overrated. Relationships not necessary.

His way of life had come to a screeching halt that one fateful day when Tomoyo had sent him away. His desire for strength was blinding him. He didn't know what true strength was anymore. There were none left in the country of Nihon to fight. Tomoyo, knowing this, had sent him to the Dimensional Witch, otherwise known as Yuuko, in hopes that he would learn more about what it means to be strong.

The ninja sighed, releasing his hold on Fai's shirt to gently stroke the mage's bloodied cheek with the back of his fingers. Fai didn't seem to feel anything. If he did, he made no response.

The slender blonde man had changed Kurogane's life completely from the very moment he popped into Yuuko's realm beside him.

_**I still picture the place we were**_

_**When I fell into your world**_

_"Are you the Witch of Dimensions?"_

_Your voice was soft and light, but I could clearly tell from the beginning that you were hiding something. Your smile was too damn big. Your face was too damn happy. You were much too damn light-hearted. I was annoyed instantly. Even when you introduced yourself..._

_"I'm a Celes country wizard. Fai D. Flourite."_

_It was as if you was not proud of your name. I knew from living in Nihon that there were a such thing as wizards. We only had seers, but wizards had gone in and out of the country before...and all had titles. D. is the highest rank. Yet...you seemed almost pained when you said it, like...you hated it._

Kurogane dropped his hand from Fai's face.

_You...said when we fought that female magician in Koryo country..._

_"If the person sleeping underwater in my old world awakens, then I might get caught."_

_What did you mean? Who is after you? Is it that Ashura guy? You seemed really tense when that name was spoken of in Shara. And in Outo...you refused to use magic even when the demon broke your ankle. I just...don't understand you...but I want to. Please help me to understand._

The ninja grit his teeth. He had so many questions to ask the mage. Fai was the first person he'd ever come to be genuinely concerned about. He was an onion, with layer after layer of unsolved mysteries that Kurogane was sure would cause anyone to cry if they were unraveled. And it was all hidden so perfectly behind the fake smile that was meant to keep the rest of them from worrying over the blonde.

_Baka...it may have fooled the others, but it only served to worry me more. I see through your bullshit mask..._

Fai was a riddle that he wanted to crack. He wanted him to open up, to speak his mind for once. He couldn't stand to see the pain that shone behind smiling sapphire irises. The plastic smile drove him crazy. Out of everyone in the group, Fai was the one he cared the most about. His chest tightened as he realized something.

_I-_

"Kurogane."

Yuuko's voice filtered into his thoughts and interrupted them, bringing him abruptly back into the present. He glanced at her.

"Please ask me to fill the underground reservoir full of water."

It took him a minute to understand what she wanted of him. The conversation he'd tuned out prodded the back of his mind and he recalled something about the vampire named Subaru needing water for the reservoir.

"And then, as an exchange for you requesting Subaru's wish, ask of Subaru that he gives his blood to Fai."

_Wh-What?!_

Kurogane's head snapped over to stare at the twin boys in black, unconsciously tightening his grip around Fai's weak body. Both vampires looked calm and unstartled, and the slightly shorter one took a step forward.

_That's Subaru I'm guessing..._

"A vampire's ability to heal far surpasses that of a human's. Even more so, since those two are purebred. If he receives that blood, Fai will not die."

Yuuko continued quietly and the other vampire took hold of Subaru's arm, sharp golden eyes flickering with worry. His brother patted the hand on his arm reassuringly and the two exchanged a few whispered words. Mokona chirped, sniffling just a little.

"Will Fai turn into a vampire? Will he have to suck the blood of lots of people like in a book Yuuko showed Mokona once?"

The ninja felt his chest tighten further and he stared down the witch in the reflection, anxious to hear the answer. Somehow the idea of Fai becoming a vampire made him twist with worry. The magician cared so much about others that having to take life-giving fluid from them would break his heart. Not to mention all the trust he would lose from people he had formed relationships with. It would destroy him. The witch cut into his thoughts with the answer to Mokona's question.

"He will if he receives the vampire's blood and nothing else."

She focused her sharp eyes on Kurogane.

"Kurogane. That Fai does not die is your request. Fai does not wish for it. Therefore, the responsibility for making him live must also fall on you."

_**My heart is in you**_

_**Where you go you carry me**_

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes.

"What do I do?"

_I'll do anything..._

"You will become his bait. When he drinks Subaru's blood, he will drink your blood with it. If that happens, it will make Fai only able to accept your blood. Rather, he will not drink anyone's blood but yours."

Mokona seemed distressed again.

"But!! That means if anything happens to Kurogane, Fai will...will..!!"

"He will die."

The witch finished for him, face breaking into a slight indication of sympathy as she gazed at the image of Kurogane holding Fai. The man grunted as the body he held tensed slowly.

_So I'll become this guy's lifeline? So be it. It's not like I'm gonna die any time soon anyway._

His face was the picture of resolve and he no longer held his first wish of returning home to be the most important anymore. Holding Fai in his arms, he knew without a doubt that the most important thing in the world was keeping him alive. No matter what the cost. Straightening up, he pierced Yuuko's eyes with his own evenly.

"I get it. I'll pay the price for the water. So hand over the blood."

"Nn..."

Kurogane flinched as Fai shifted in his arms, trying in vain to sit up in protest.

"..S..Stop..."

"SHUT UP!!"

The loud sound of Kurogane's yell reverberated through the room, sending everyone on edge. The vampire twins stared at him and Syaoran swallowed nervously.

"If you want to die so bad, I will kill you. Until then, live."

Fai's eye widened at the ninja's words, and for once, there was no smile. His face showed an honest expression of surprise. A feeling of warmth washed over Kurogane as the magician slowly relaxed in his arms, the slightest hint of a real, true smile twitching as his mouth. The single blue eye closed and Kurogane's gaze softened.

_Fai...is it clear now? Do you understand?_

_**I bleed**_

_**If you bleed**_

The taller vampire twin, named Kamui, stepped in front of his brother.

"I will do it."

Subaru seemed about to protest, but Kamui looked at him evenly, eyes stern.

"I don't want anyone to mess with Subaru's blood anymore."

Kurogane watched as the boy used an elongated fingernail to slice a vein in his wrist, drawing a trickle of blood. Kamui walked over to the bedside and his eyes bore into Kurogane's.

"Hold out your arm."

_Here it goes._

The dark-haired man kept one hand behind Fai's head and released the other one, holding it out to Kamui. There was a quick sharp burning sensation as the vampire's nail made a clean slice on his wrist, red liquid starting to bubble up out of the small wound. Kneeling on the bed, Kurogane leaned over the magician as Kamui held out his own wrist. Vampiric blood dripped down, mingling with his, and the crimson mixture slowly spilt over the side of his wrist. Fai's eye popped wide open as the blood fell into his partially open mouth.

An agonizing scream of pain tore from his throat, instantly stopping Kurogane's heart.

_**Your heart beats**_

_**Inside of me**_

_Fai!!_

The wizard's body jerked violently and his mouth hung open pathetically in a silent continuation of the scream. Spasms of pain vibrated through his slim frame and his arms desperately started flailing for something to grab onto.

"Hold him down."

Kamui ordered sharply and Kurogane caught hold of Fai, pinning him to the bed by his shoulders. A look of pain was clearly etched in his face as he watched the magician's attack of pain helplessly. Fai's eye flickered from blue to gold and back again multiple times and he stared at the ninja, begging wordlessly in a blind plea for help.

"The structure of his body is changing. Of course, it hurts."

The vampire's voice came calmly, unconcerned.

_You don't give a damn, do you?!_

Kamui didn't seem bothered by the scathing look Kurogane shot him. He turned to the others.

"Can you please leave for a little?"

The men and women exchanged looks. Fai twisted out of Kurogane's grip and onto his stomach, hands finding the bedsheets and clenching them furiously, eye shut tight trying to block out the pain. To no avail. Kurogane gripped his arm supportively and lay a hand on Fai's back, wishing there was something he could do to ease his suffering. The older man who had comforted the young doctor sighed and the lady beside him spoke softly.

"Let's leave. These people won't run away."

She was the first to exit the room, cloak fluttering out behind her. The rest of the group followed suit, and the young doctor looked over at Kurogane with a pained expression on her face before leaving as well.

"Sorry I couldn't do anything..."

The magician abandoned the sheets to grab desperately at Kurogane's arms, fingers twisting into the already-torn fabric of his sleeves as he held onto the ninja for dear life, throat constricting in another agonized yelp. The bandages were loosening around his ruined eye and several strips hung limply in a dirty tapestry from his face. Fai clenched his teeth and his head fell forward over Kurogane's lap as he sucked in air with rasping breaths.

Mokona blinked back more tears, hardly able to bear the sight, and whimpered.

"Fai...Fai..."

The ninja swallowed hard and tore his gaze away from the mage to lock eyes with the brunette boy.

"Carry the princess."

Syaoran nodded and walked over to the other bed, sliding his arms under the sleeping girl's frame and lifting her up. Kurogane looked at Kamui and his grip on the blonde tightened.

"What will happen to his left eye?"

"The wounds prior to becoming a vampire won't heal. Because it has been gouged out, it will remain empty."

Kurogane's expression darkened. Of course the twin vampire would say this also without feeling. His attention was caught by Yuuko.

"Vampires aren't eternally young and immortal. That is only a legend. They are not weakened by sun or holy water. Since Kamui and Subaru are of the 'pure breed', they possess extraordinary healing powers."

Kurogane noticed that Kamui's sliced wrist was already almost healed as the witch continued.

"Those who acquire vampirism are a bit stronger than humans, and they age slower. Since Fai's life is already longer because of his strong magic powers, this won't really change it. Kurogane, your lifespan increases too. And unlike before, the blood of a prey is needed to live."

Kamui cut in, voice holding a surprised tone.

"You agreed to becoming 'prey' without even being aware of this? Without knowing that you would profit from the witch's transaction as well?"

The dark-haired man glanced down at Fai.

_Of course I did. Whatever the price and whatever the consequence of keeping Fai alive, I will pay it. I don't need to benefit from it. Because I...I..._

"If I had hesitated even a bit, this guy would have died. Besides, the mage trusted that witch many times in the past, and I trust his opinion. I asked her for help, believing in that."

Mokona looked at him in awe, a soft smile coming to his tear-stained face.

"Kurogane..."

Yuuko spoke again.

"One more thing. If you get back his stolen left eye, Fai's magic power will return too. With that, the need for the vampire's blood will be negated. If Fai's left eye is returned, you won't have to act as 'prey' anymore either."

The manjuu blinked in surprise and Kurogane loosened his grip on the wizard as Fai let go of his arms.

_Even so...knowing that we're linked together like this..._

Kurogane narrowed his crimson eyes evenly at the witch's hologram.

"You tested me, didn't you?"

The witch gave no answer. A soft intake of breath caused the ninja to gaze again at Fai, watching silently as the blonde magician panted wearily, slowly lifting his head. His heart rate increased and he restrained his urge to grab hold of Fai's shoulders right then and tell the man exactly how he felt. The magician's single eye finally came into view, now a bright glowing gold. It locked with Kurogane's scarlet ones.

The two looked at each other silently. Ninja and wizard. Unspoken feelings shot back and forth in that one gaze, and the others in the room were quiet, allowing them that precious moment. The mage's eyes burned into the other man's asking a desperate question. Kurogane's lips parted slightly and he mouthed something to Fai. The movement was unnoticed by all but the blonde. His single eye widened slightly and the golden color bled into blue as his eye changed back to normal. Then it slid closed.

_**You're keeping me alive**_

Fai's body collapsed, falling into Kurogane's arms as he was taken over by unconsciousness.

"FAI!!"

Mokona screamed in panic, but Subaru soon calmed him with a soft smile.

"It's alright now. Let him rest a bit."

The white creature bounced over to hug Kamui and thank him while the vampire blinked in surprise. Syaoran caught Kurogane's eyes and handed him a black strip of fabric. Understanding immediately, Kurogane took it and began unwrapping the bandages from Fai's left eye, replacing it with the makeshift eyepatch. Yuuko's voice reached him as he worked.

"Remember, even if you don't return his left eye, Fai can choose not to drink your blood. No matter what methods you use. Even if he smiles from now on, that doesn't mean he has accepted it."

_...because his smiles were so sincere before..._

Kurogane thought bitterly, but nodded.

"I understand."

Kamui and Subaru both had left and Syaoran lingered with Sakura in his arms. Mokona blinked and bounced over to Syaoran's shoulder.

"Let's go fill the reservoir with water."

The boy nodded and began to leave, glancing at Kurogane once he reached the doorway.

"I'll be there in a moment."

Syaoran nodded again at Kurogane's words and offered a small smile before slipping out the door, leaving the ninja alone with the mage. Kurogane pulled the sleeping blonde to his chest gently and lowered his head to rest softly on the top of Fai's own. They were bound together by a bond that could not be broken. Fleetingly, he repeated in his mind the silent exchange that had happened just before Fai passed out.

_'Why?! Why did you do this?! I never asked to be saved! I didn't want this! Why, Kurogane??'_

_Isn't it obvious by now? I don't care if you didn't want this. I can't let you die. You can't...because..._

Then the mouthed words that had rendered Fai mentally speechless.

_**...I love you.**_

* * *

Please review! Let me know what you thought! I'd also absolutely love to receive any type of KuroFai fan art~! I'm currently on an art-whore spree, so if you want to give me some, I will gladly take it and probably spaz happily. xD


	2. 私を守っ Part Two

WARNING! This story contains SPOILERS and YAOI!

Second chapter! I now declare this small little fic complete!

This is set in Nihon in the manga, or the second OVA in the anime: Tsubasa Shunraiki. I heartily recommend you read the manga between Tokyo and Nihon, or you won't understand the references made to Fai's past from the Celes arc.

Obviously, Fai's POV. Enjoy!

Rated: T [for language]

**Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the POV's lines.

_Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ending scene. If I owned Tsubasa, there would be KuroFai-ness in EVERY chapter!

* * *

_Keeping Me Alive: Part Two_

**Fai:**

_...No._

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Not after what he'd just done for him. Not after _everything_ he's done for him!

_...No!_

The mage's sapphire eye went wide as he stared at the body lying on the ground in front of him, unmoving and lying in a pool of its own blood.

_"Come on! We have to get out of here!"_

_**"It won't let both of us out. Just go, Kurogane."**_

_"I'm not leaving without you!!"_

_**"Go!"**_

_The ninja stared in horror at him. Those beautiful crimson eyes. Full of fear. For the first time in his life, he saw them full of fear. Then the man released his grip on the magician's arm._

_Good._

_A sharp twinge of pain radiated through his chest as he watched the person he wanted to cling to slip away from him. It was how it should be. His brother was dead. He should be too. He had no right to want someone else beside him. He was a Twin of Misfortune._

_Kurogane's eyes closed briefly as he gripped his sword hilt, the distance between him and the dying magician slowly growing as the circle of magic began closing around the space his arm occupied. Fai's own eye slid closed in acceptance, a small tear escaping from the corner of it._

_Goodbye...Kurogane..._

_...And then._

_**I don't know why I feel this way**_

_**But something's right**_

Fai bent over Kurogane's body and tears streamed from his eye as it shut tight.

"...NO!!"

_With a splash of blood, the ninja twisted his body and there was a harsh slap of metal and a dull thud as his sword hit the ground beside the magician. He snatched up Fai's collar in his right hand and yanked the blonde out of the dome of magic runes, right arm curling around him to press him tight to his chest protectively as they joined Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona in the portal and left Celes country._

_Kurogane cut off his left arm in exchange for Fai's life._

Fai wept shamelessly and lifted Kurogane's head gently from the ground to lie in his lap, his hand stroking the black locks of hair. The ninja was dying from blood loss and the wizard currently had no strength or power left to cast a healing spell. His tears fell softly on Kurogane's face.

_Please...please!! You can't die!! I need you!!_

He didn't even bother to look at Syaoran, who helplessly watched, Sakura's soul-less body resting in his arms after absorbing a feather from Celes. Mokona sniffled and sat on the brown-haired boy's shoulder, also unable to do a thing. Fai drew in a ragged breath as the sound of footsteps was heard. They all looked up.

A small group of ninja were approaching, led by two ornately dressed women and a beautifully dressed young girl. Fai's blue eye widened and he called out to them desperately.

"HURRY!! He's going to die!!"

The woman with long black hair exchanged glances with the girl, who looked almost exactly like her. Fai choked down another cry and called again, voice cracking.

"Please!! If he dies....if...he..."

He trailed off into broken sobs and his head fell again to lean over Kurogane, his entire body shaking.

_I can't lose you...you're....you're..._

_**You're like the morning air**_

_**Before the light arrives**_

_...You're everything to me!!_

"Don't worry."

A hand gently cupped his face and Fai looked up into the soft eyes of the black-haired girl. She smiled encouragingly as several ninja pried Kurogane's body away from Fai's arms and put him on a stretcher. The girl spoke in a soft sympathetic manner, stroking the magician's tear-stained cheek.

"Kurogane will not die."

She pulled the hand away from his face and held it out for Fai to take hold of. Syaoran had already come to his feet and was standing behind her a few feet with Sakura's body in his arms. Mokona had fallen asleep on his shoulder, worn out. Fai glanced over at Kurogane one more time as he was being taken away and then back at the girl, carefully taking her hand. She smiled brightly.

"My name is Princess Tomoyo. Welcome to Nihon."

::

There was a soft brush of clothed foot against wood as the magician paced restlessly outside of the door, behind which lay the person he'd been worrying about for days. His furisode rustled around his lithe body and he finally paused in his pacing to breathe out heavily, leaning against the wall beside the door with a quiet thump. His heart rate was through the roof as he once again tried to piece together exactly what he wanted to say. Kurogane had finally awoken from his coma.

While he waited for Tomoyo to allow him inside, Fai slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor, drawing up his knees and hugging them to his chest. His head leaned forward to rest on top of his knees as he became lost in thought.

_The reflected picture on the wall finally faded away. King Ashura's face was curved into a soft innocent smile, and he slowly lifted his hand to point behind Fai as he remained kneeling on the cold floor of the castle. Fai's eye widened and he turned to look behind him, catching the sound of a choked sob and a soft hitch of breath. Syaoran was completely crumpled on the ground, arms wrapped around himself as he struggled to contain his grief, the mere idea of what he had just seen horrifying him. Mokona was huddled in his arms, wailing into his chest in muffled tones._

_"F-F-Fai-san!!....Y-Yuui-san..!!.."_

_With a pang of horror, Fai realized that his past, in its entirety, was no longer hidden. He stared at Syaoran's huddled form and Mokona's little shaking body before his eye moved upwards to catch sight of the sharp scarlet orbs that stared back at him. _

_Kurogane..._

_The dark-haired man had an arm slung around the boy's shoulders in comfort as he knelt behind him, looking straight over his head at the blonde on the ground. Instead of the intense glare of utter hatred that Fai expected to find in his eyes, there was a cold form of sorrow. The magician vaguely heard Ashura's voice drifting in amusement over their heads._

_"So...everyone knows you're little secret now...Yuui."_

_Fai swallowed the lump in his throat and kept his eyes locked on Kurogane as the man slowly stood, the expression in his eyes warming and changing into a soft pain. _

_...Why?_

_The ninja broke his gaze with the blonde and looked up at the ebony-haired king with malice. His hand moved to grip his sword tightly. Fai could only stare in wonder._

_...Why?_

_The message in Kurogane's eyes was just as clear as if he had spoken it aloud. The mage felt the tears in his eyes finally spill over to trickle down his cheeks._

_After everything you just saw...all the lies I told...why do you...still care about me?!_

_**No more lonely and no more night**_

_**No more secrets to hide**_

Fai's eye slid closed as he breathed deeply, the memories still fresh in his head. He would never understand just why the ninja had remained by his side. He had become his "prey" without question. He had stood beside him even after the dirty secrets were brought to light. He had sacrificed his arm even after Fai had tried to kill him due to his curse.

_I don't deserve you, Kurog-...Kuro..._

Suddenly a soft voice penetrated his thoughts as he caught wind of the conversation on the other side of the door. Pressing back flush with the wall, he tilted his head and fit his ear to the surface.

"Have you understood the meaning of true strength?"

_Tomoyo-hime..._

"Who knows?"

Fai's blue eye widened suddenly.

_Kuro!_

There were muffled sounds as Tomoyo and Kurogane spoke, then the deep base of the ninja's voice rose into a firm tone.

"I do not regret giving up my arm at that time."

The wizard closed his eye and a tear formed in the corner.

"I have always wanted strength, so that people important to me won't be taken away by anyone anymore."

Fai felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Having strength can bring upon catastrophes as well. And there are also things...that strength alone cannot protect."

_K-Kuro..._

Tomoyo's voice came lightly.

"It seems that you finally understand the meaning of true strength."

The blonde swallowed the lump painfully and drew in two even breaths, almost missing it when the gentle voice of the dreamseer called out.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Please step inside."

_Oh crap..._

Fai stood shakily and composed himself as best he could. It was time to face the person who'd given so much for him. How could he ever repay him?

_**My heart is in you**_

_**Where you go you carry me**_

Curling his fingers around the smooth wood of the door's frame, Fai slid it open. There was Kurogane, sitting up on a mattress on the floor. His clothing fell open to reveal a bandaged chest and his left sleeve hung limp. Those perfect crimson eyes rose to find the wizard's, but Fai tilted his head down, shrouding his facial expression in shadow. Tomoyo stood and stepped away from the bed to allow him to approach. He did.

Slowly, his heart rate sped up at each step his tabi-clad feet made across the small distance until he came to a stop at the edge of Kurogane's mattress, standing over him in silence.

"Hey."

The ninja spoke the one-syllable word with such a rich voice that held much more than the actual meaning of the word and instantly every word that Fai had prepared for this very moment was snatched from him. His mind went blank. Then he reacted.

His fist connected with Kurogane's cheek faster than he could blink, sending the ninja sprawling backwards into the wall with a small thud. The injured man blinked in shock, hand raising to rest on his head and he stared at Fai, widening his eyes.

"What the hell?!"

The blonde lifted his head to lock his single blue eye with Kurogane's crimson pair. A small twitch creased the corners of his mouth and a strange feeling melted through him. He could feel the pieces of his mask slipping away and falling to the ground as the first real smile in years spread it's way across his face.

_You've done so much for me. I only wish I could do the same for you._

"This is payback...Kuro-sama."

Fai's smile grew into a grin as he lowered his clenched fist, unable to conceal the soft look in his eyes. Kurogane seemed taken aback for a moment at the use of the nickname. Ever since Fai had become a vampire, he'd dropped the nicknames from their conversation. The names had become a form of understanding between the two, something that drew them together, and at that time, the magician had wanted separation. Kurogane's face broke into a grin of his own, somewhat devilish, but it was clear that he understood the meaning behind the revived nickname.

"You bastard, I'll beat you up!"

Tomoyo giggled softly and walked to the door, taking her leave.

"I'll leave you two for a little. Join us outside later, alright?"

The door slid closed quietly behind her. There were so many things Fai wanted to say, but couldn't find the words. Instead, he lowered himself to sit on the edge of the mattress as Kurogane sat up again and chuckled in a beautiful rich bass.

"So, it's back to torturing with the names again, eh mage?"

"Silly Kuro-rin. How do you expect me to call you by your name if you never call me by mine?"

Fai totally hadn't planned for that to slip out but somehow it had and his voice caught in a sharp intake of breath, eyes blinking wide in shock. He lifted his delicate fingers to touch his lips gently and stared at Kurogane as the ninja's face screwed up.

"Then maybe you should tell me what to call you. Fai? Yuui?"

The magician felt a fresh line of moisture welling up in his eyes at the mention of his real name and his alias and he lowered his head, blonde locks falling softly across his face to shroud it in darkness as he controlled the emotion. His voice filtered through the air to Kurogane, barely above a whisper.

"...Fai. Call me Fai..."

To his utter surprise, Fai felt a strong work-hardened hand settle itself on his smooth cheek and he lifted his head to gaze uncertainly into the crimson eyes of the one the hand belonged to, silently asking a question. The ninja responded with the slightest twinge of an endearing smile, sliding his calloused hand a fraction of an inch up Fai's cheek to allow his fingertips to brush the roots of the wizard's fluffy hair just under the band of the eyepatch.

"Fai."

The sweetness of the deep voice speaking his name caused the mage's heart to stop, single blue iris glistening as the lingering tears that remained began to resurface, rising unchecked. Fai lost control of his well-contained emotions, no longer able to hold up a facade in front of the man who saw through him, saw his secrets and remained by his side, sacrificed his life for him, and caused this stomach-churning new feeling to seep into his patched-up heart. He threw himself at Kurogane, arms entwining around the broad tan neck and clutching the precious person to him as he buried his face into the man's chest, tears finally winning the battle and spilling over to soak the fabric of Kurogane's clothing.

_K-Kuro...sama...!!_

There were no words or thoughts to express Fai's overwhelming relief and joy that Kurogane was alive and well, so he resorted to this. A single strong arm encircled his waist, holding his slight body securely to the other's built and well-toned one, a sharp reminder of what Kurogane had sacrificed for him. Fai's fingers tangled in the cloth at the back of the man's neck as his fists tightened. He wouldn't ever be able to pay him back, but there was one thing he'd already made up his mind to do, completing all the necessary arrangements beforehand.

_It's the least I can do...but I want you to accept this from me, Kuro._

_**I bleed **_

_**If you bleed**_

The pair emerged from the Shirasaki castle soon after, Fai walking closely beside the ninja with a slender hand resting lightly on the man's forearm, as if afraid that if he were to let go, Kurogane would disappear. Tomoyo's face greeted them with a cheerful smile and she turned to walk forward, leading them across a wooden pathway of sorts to the other side of the courtyard, where Syaoran was standing waiting for them. Mokona appeared from seemingly nowhere, emitting a happy squeak and throwing himself at Syaoran, landing haphazardly on the boy's outstretched hand as he smiled gently in greeting.

"Syaoran-kun~!"

The manjuu chirped in delight and nuzzled its face into the crook of the boy's neck. Syaoran gave no complaints. He did, however, waste no time in asking the question that was burning his throat.

"Where's the Princess?"

Tomoyo showed him over to a tree covered in beautiful cherry blossoms, ironically bearing the same name as the dainty girl who lay upon strips of cloth draped from its branches. Syaoran was up the tree in an instant and by her side. The wizard and ninja watched his reunion with small smiles, and Fai's hand tightened on Kurogane's forearm. The older woman whose appearance matched Tomoyo's walked regally out of the palace along with her lady. Her name was Amaterasu, as Fai soon learned, and she greeted Kurogane.

"So you have returned, Kurogane."

The ninja responded with a rumbling grunt.

"Yeah."

"It would appear that you have grown somewhat on your journey."

"Eh..?!"

The odd sound of the man's gruff release of surprise made Fai giggle and he flashed a smile at Amaterasu. Her own mouth curved into a smirk-like expression and he could tell that she and Kurogane were alike in that way. He immediately liked her.

"I welcome the guests that you have brought also. I invite you all to rest here for awhile. Though..."

Her expression faltered and her face became solemn.

"...your journey is far from complete."

The blonde's keen ears picked up the sound of a soft rustle from behind the wall to the left, and the black-haired woman soon added.

"Yes, we do have one more guest."

Fai blinked, turning his eye towards the direction of footsteps, loosening and finally letting go of Kurogane's arm.

_Ah...so it's here._

_**Your heart beats**_

_**Inside of me**_

Mokona shrilled in excitement and leapt over to hug the man who appeared from around the corner holding a wrapped-up tube.

"Fuuma!"

The man smiled. His hair was black and almost as short and spiky as Kurogane's own. He wore a pair of sunglasses perched fashionably on his nose and held the air of a travel enthusiast, launching into a friendly greeting. The blonde's ears tuned out the rest of the conversation for a moment as he focused on the tube tucked under Fuuma's arm. He blinked again as he saw the material covering the tube fall, hearing the tail-end of Fuuma's sentence.

"-came to deliver something."

The cloth bunched on the ground as the glass tube was unveiled and its contents made visible. There was silence as everyone recognized the piece of metal equipment.

A prosthetic arm.

"What is that thing?"

Kurogane demanded, though he knew exactly what it was. It was more of a challenging question and Fai tensed. Fuuma smiled and answered as if the ninja had spoken endearingly.

"An artificial arm. There was no time to cover it with skin, so I apologize for its appearance. Still, I think you might find it useful."

The dark man's eyes shifted from behind his glasses to indicate Kurogane's limp sleeve. This only made the swordsman's gaze narrow further.

"And why have you brought it here? No...more to the point, how did you know of this?"

"Because I asked Yuuko-san. I told you back in Tokyo that I had made another promise with Yuuko. This was what I was talking about. The price I paid for being able to cross dimensions was to deliver things like this for Yuuko-san. Kind of like repaying it in installments. Well, there was one other promise I made though."

The man seemed to drift into his own thoughts for a moment before continuing.

"I got this thing from a world more technologically advanced than this one. A place called 'Piffle'."

Kurogane shifted his head to glance at Tomoyo, who smiled warmly back at him. Of course. The Tomoyo they'd met in Piffle had been the real one. Who knew? He turned back towards Fuuma and stared at him for a moment, then growled.

"...The price?"

Fuuma smiled broadly.

"I received it, from Yuuko-san that is."

This caused the ninja to tense and he ground out roughly.

"I ain't givin' anything to that Witch for it, you know."

No longer able to stand his own silence, the blonde at Kurogane's side shifted, drawing the man's attention to him. Fai looked up slowly with a soft smile, corners of his mouth gracefully turning upwards as he prepared to make his announcement.

"I promised the Witch I would pay this price."

When Kurogane's eyebrows raised in shock, Fai simply chuckled, the sound rolling off his tongue in gentle waves as he answered the silent question.

"While you were sleeping."

_This is the smallest thing but please...accept it as a sincere thank-you._

The wizard shot the message over to Kurogane, who slowly relented and his muscular frame relaxed. Fai smiled again and glanced around at everyone before raising a hand slowly in front of his face. A string of magic flowed from his palm and formed a small vortex, swirling faster until the blue color in his remaining eye began to bleed out. Scattered sharp intakes of breath indicated the group's surprise, but the mage continued until all the color had gone from his eye, hanging in a precious blue jewel shape in front of his hand. The vortex dissipated and the empty iris took on the brilliant color of gold, now devoid of magic.

"Fai...your eye...it's color...it's turned gold!"

Mokona exclaimed nervously and Fai explained.

"The source of my magic is the blue color of my eye. Mokona, please send this to the Witch."

He didn't dare look at Kurogane yet, half-afraid that the sullen man would glare at him in disapproval. Instead, he held out his head with the blue magic remains hovering over it.

"Don't worry, I can still see perfectly. This is just...the last of my magic."

The wizard, now wizard no longer, tilted his head downwards in acceptance. Giving up his power was trivial. After his past and the traumatizing experiences he'd had with his own abilities, Fai was almost happy to be rid of them, especially knowing that his magic was to be payment for the arm for Kurogane. It was a worthy way to step down from his title of magician.

Mokona, however, voiced his concern frantically.

"You mustn't!! If you don't have your magic...Fai!!"

The blonde raised his head to smile, locks of hair blowing about in the soft breeze.

"I won't die just from not having this. My vampire's blood..."

A sharp flashback of the moment of his turning flickered through his mind and he closed his golden eye.

"...will keep me alive."

_**You're keeping me alive**_

Raising his head again, he dared to open his eye and finally swivel to lock into the crimson pair that was staring at him. Fai braced himself for anger, but instead, saw a look he couldn't decipher. A haze passed over his own eye as he spoke quietly, his words heard by all, but directed only at the man who he owed so much to. He had to clarify something, as he could see the question lingering in those scarlet orbs.

"Handing over my own life for something...I would never do that."

The look in the ninja's eyes softened as he understood and Fai felt a surge of warmth flow into him.

"...Not anymore."

_I have something to live for now. I won't die. I won't fail you, Kuro-sama, I promise._

There was something else that the vampire couldn't quite pin down floating between them in that look, but he was forced to shake it off as Mokona delivered the remnant of his magic to Yuuko and Kurogane tried on the arm. But the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach remained.

::

Two days later, after the entire ordeal with Syaoran's clone and the disappearance of Sakura's soul-less body, the group of now three made their commitment to each other to continue their journey and pursue Sakura. As they separated to prepare for departure, Fai lingered by Kurogane's side, still feeling like there was something left unresolved. He leaned in the doorway as the man finished packing up his newly acquired Ginryuu, wrapping the sword carefully in a red cloth rather than fastening it to his belt. Broad tan shoulders rippled as he straightened and turned to glance back at Fai questioningly.

The vampire's thin lips twitched into a small smile, slowly becoming more used to the genuine smiles the ninja was able to pull from him now. He straightened as well and bridged the gap between them, lifting a pale hand to alight on Kurogane's bare shoulder where metal met skin.

"...Does it hurt?"

The dark-haired man smirked and flexed said shoulder under Fai's gentle hand to prove it wasn't. Fai smiled and laid his other hand on the opposite shoulder, stepping a bit closer until he had to look up to see the ninja's face. Scarlet eyes burnt down into the golden one as Kurogane tilted his head to accommodate.

_**I'll hold you near**_

The blonde's fingers curled up, tips dragging lightly over the tan skin underneath them as both hands formed relaxed fists. Fai felt his heart leap into his throat as one smooth metal arm and one warm muscled one slid around his waist to grasp him and pull him closer to the man in front of him until their chests were pressed together. He could clearly feel the steady soothing beat of the swordsman's heart and leaned his head on the inviting chest, wishing for all the world they could remain like that forever.

"Kuro...sama...I..."

Kurogane's throat emitted a soft rumble.

"Hn?"

"...I...don't deserve you."

Fai admitted softly, sadness beginning to creep over his body, and his fists tightened against the ninja's chest. Said ninja only tightened his own grip around the lithe body in his arms.

"Idiot."

_**Together, we'll never die**_

The vampire felt an arm leave his waist and his heart sank at the loss, only to race again as he felt that same arm lift its warm hand to take hold of his chin and force his head upwards. His gaze traveled north until he was met by the most piercing crimson look he'd ever seen. There was a softness in those eyes he had never seen before in his life and he could only look on in awe.

"It's not up to you to decide what you do and don't deserve."

That beautiful bass resonated in Kurogane's chest as he tilted Fai's chin a fraction more.

"I happen to think you deserve a hell of a lot, Fai."

At the sound of his voice once more, the blonde felt tears spring to his eyes and his voice caught in a swarm of emotions as he tried to respond.

"K-Kuro..."

He barely registered the swordman's face coming closer and he found himself gazing into the pair of red eyes through his own half-lidded one, his arms moving on their own to curl around the man's neck. The hand under his chin moved, leaving a trail of warmth as it migrated to cup his cheek with utmost care.

At the last fraction of a second, the depths of scarlet slid closed and Fai found himself electrocuted as Kurogane's strong lips pressed onto his delicate ones, sealing them in a final bond that had been slowly progressing throughout their entire journey together. Scenes of their past replayed in rapid succession through Fai's mind before he tightened his hold around the man he'd grown to value over all else. A crystal tear escaped from the corner of his eye as he closed the golden iris and pressed himself forward, returning the kiss that spoke a thousand words, though three rang clear, unspoken, in the air around them.

_**...I love you, Kuro-sama.**_

_**Your love is keeping me alive**_

* * *

And that about does it! *triumphant music* I do hope the end wasn't too cheesy for you. I was mulling over how to write the kiss for days. D: Hope you enjoyed this little two-part oneshot! R&R please. ^_^


End file.
